La Célébrité a Un Prix
by Phantom Claire
Summary: Rukia découvre un appareil photo numérique sur le bureau d'Ichigo curieuse elle l'allume et commence à prendre la première chose devant ses yeux ... c'est un ichi/ruki Humour /folie. attention spoiler j'ai besoin de motivation pour écrire...
1. prologue: la célébrité a un prix

Me voici de retour non non rassurez vous pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour oui encore une nouvelle fanfiction non je n'ai pas abandonné les autres

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à tite kubo - sensei

Résumé : Rukia découvre un appareil photo numérique sur le bureau d'Ihigo curieuse elle l'allume et commence à prendre la première chose devant ses yeux ... c'est un ichi/ruki Humour /folie. attention spoiler

Titre: La Célébrité a Un prix

...

Prologue Comment tous cela à commencé

Clinique Kurosaki partie privée, derrière la porte au numéro 15...

-Je me présente Ichigo Kurosaki 18 ans ce que je suis ben on vas dire un hybride mi shinigami mi quincy , enfin quelque chose comme sa. Dit un jeune homme aux cheveux oranges, actuellement planqué sous son lit dans sa chambre en compagnie d'une petite brune

- Leur raconte pas ta vie baka . Dis la jeune femme en lui donnant un coup sur la tête

-Itai Itai chibi ...bref ou j'en était ah oui c'était une belle journée les oiseaux chantaient ..

-Stop t'as fumé ou quoi il pleuvait dehors ce jour là .

-Non il y avait un grand soleil rhha.. Rukia laisse moi raconter l'histoire .

-C'est ça et Renji et Shûhei vont danser la macaréna en string fluo

- Je le savais tu es une perverse...

-Très bien vas-y la scène est toute à toi fraise

-Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler ainsi midget ... bah le temps qu'il faisait on en a rien a battre j'étais tranquillement installé sur mon lit entrain de lire

-Ouais un manga...

-Urusai...

…...

- Ichigo ça marche comment et pourquoi tu en as un ? Demanda Rukia Kuchiki

- Je ne m'en sers que pour les grandes occasions. Répondit le jeune en récupérant l'objet que la petite shinigami avait prit dans sa main

-Oi ichigo je n'allais pas le casser..dit tu me montre comment tu fais ?

-Non ...oh et puis tu n'avais pas une réunion aujourd'hui avec ton club au seireitei ?

-Non sa était annulé car nii-sama a encore découvert Yachiru avec les autres en train d' accaparé un endroit chez lui pour construire une piscine.

-Ah oui ou ça cette fois? Demanda le jeune shinigami aux cheveux orange

-Ah la place du bassin de poisson quoi ...

-Ahahaha ! Oi elles sont folles comment rendre Byakuya enragé ? Touchre a ces précieux petits poissons .

-Baka arrête de rire vas plutôt te laver tu sent mauvais depuis cette chasse aux hollow.

-Oi c'est ma faute peut être si ce teme de hollow m'as balancé une poubelle avec des têtes de poissons a l'intérieur ...

-Oh ! Au fait tu as répondus aux lettres que tu as eu ? ...Demanda la petite brune avec une étincelle de curiosité dans son regard

-Bien sur que non pourquoi faire... Dit il en grognant puis il se leva avec sourire narquois sur les lèvres et sifflota tout en prenant vite fait des affaires propre, posa son appareil sur son bureau et dit '' Bon je vais me laver '' et disparu par la porte.

Rukia secoua la tête et un petit sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres quand elle prononça '' Ichigo '' de manière tendre.

Elle s'approcha à nouveau de l'appareil laissé a l'abandon puis le saisit. elle appuya sur son bouton et il s'alluma malheureusement pour une certaine personnes qui avait oublié sa chemise dans la chambre.. un flash partit dès son entrée

-Rukia . Dit il surpris par le flash de l'appareil

-Ichigo .Lui répondit elle avec un sourire, puis celle-ci détalla comme un lapin avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne ses esprits

D'ailleurs ce qui ne tarda pas arriver, il enfila sa chemise rapidement et une course poursuite eu lieu dans la maison familiale sous les regard interloqués de yuzu, Karin et un Isshin pleurant au poster accroché sur le mur représentant la mère de ses enfants.

-Masaki notre fils est devenu une bête sauvage ! Ouinnnnnnnn !

-Urusai face de chèvre... Hurla Ichigo en réponse a son père

Il réussit finalement à coincer la fukutaicho mais son appareil avait disparu il pensa quelle avait certainement un complice et cela l'irrita '' Ne recommence pas chibi et ou est mon numérique ?''

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle fraise . Dit elle en croisant les bras sérieusement

Le lendemain Ichigo sortit d'une cachette une boite de chocolat il l'ouvra et ses yeux brillèrent en regardant les aliments il en bavait presque, il en saisit un qu'il mis dans sa bouche

flash ... Rukia venait d'immortaliser le moment

-RUKIA .Cria-t'il à la fukutaicho de la division 13 qui venait encore une fois de le prendre en photo

-Oh Ichi nii et Rukia -nee sont encore entrain de se chamailler . S'exclama Karin blasée

-Oui Onii -chan et Rukia- chan vont finir par se blesser ..

-Mais non tu t'inquiète de trop Yuzu

Les jours qui sont passés furent un enfer pour Kurosaki Ichigo au parc il s'était reçut un ballon en pleine tête bien sur Rukia en avait profiter pour actionner l'appareil de malheur .

Oh et aussi des choses toutes bêtes Ichigo entrain de manger une glace en utilisant sa langue pour ne pas que sa lui coule sur les doigt (NDA :oh arrêtez de baver)

ou alors quand lui et chad avait était provoqués par une bande de voyous encore une fois Rukia avait pris une photo .

Oh et cette autre fois ou ça aurait du rester un secret chad et ichigo jouaient de la guitare et la chose quelle avait osé faire...

-Ichigo tu es là ..

-Kuso j'ai laissé la porte ouverte .Se parla t'il a lui même puis il parla plus fort . N'entre pas je prend mon bain ..hé Rukia tu m'écoute j'ai dis non.Déclara le jeune homme avec sérieux dans son bain moussant

Rukia n'en faisant que a sa tête rentra et...elle le pris en photo dans son bain

-MIDGETTTTTTTTTT JE VAIS TE TUER SORT DE LA...

des cris venant des deux shinigami retentissent en direction de la salle de bain .

-Ah la petite graine de l'amour est entrain de fleurir .S'exclama Isshin les yeux avec des étoiles dansant autour de la salle de séjour

-Quoi ? que raconte tu papa ? Demanda l'adolescente nommé Yuzu qui releva la tête d'un livre

-Fait pas attention à lui le vieux se fait ses films comme d'habitude...Annonça Karin en gardant les yeux braqués sur la télévision

-MASAKIIIIIIII

…...

-Ouais tout a commencé par ta faute ...

-Ce n'était rien que des photos anodines...

-Anodine ? mon œil ! tu sais ce que sa veut dire au moins ? car prendre en photo quelqu'un en caleçon ou dans son bain c'est anodin pour toi ?! Byakuya a de drôles de meurs...

-Ne parle pas de Nii-sama comme cela, baka ! dit elle en lui donnant un coup à la jambe

-Itai ! et puis d'abord pourquoi tu as donné ces photos de moi au journal du Seireitei ! à ton avis pourquoi j'évite d'aller là bas ces dernier temps ?

-J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée ...Dit elle toute penaude

-Hé ben comme tu le vois c'était une très mauvaise idée moi qui avait réussis a faire cesser Inoué de me coller...

-Quoi qu'es ce que tu raconte tu le savais quelle avait le béguin pour toi?!

-Ah j'ai dis les dernier mots a voix haute ben tempis, oui bien sur que je le savais c'était une vrai douleur dans le cul, je suis pas aveugle ou stupide..

-Cela reste a vérifier...

-Urusai chibi

...

voila la fin de mon premier chapitre qu'est-ce-que vous en pensez merci de laissé une review pour donner votre avis !

…...

phantom claire : merci à ma bêta-lectrice Rukiia Kuchiki fukutaicho !

rukiia : héhé de rien ! ouais c'était pas facile de tout corriger j'ai fait de mon mieux j'espère que j'ai rien laissé...

gin : oii c'est vrai que elle et ses fautes qui niquent les yeux...

phantom claire : roh ça va ! C'est de l'inattention et...

rukiia : ouais voilà et puis moi j'adore cet auteur elle me fait bien rire (surtout les disputes entre Rukia et Ichigo), osef des fautes ça arrive à tout le monde!

Oghici : c'est plutôt qu'elle est nulle en Français ouais !

Rukiia et ichigo : urusai oghici !

Oghici : h-hai mon roi...

rukiia : bref ! A tous les lecteurs/lectrices, venez aussi lire ses autres histoires et sur ce bonne journée (ou soirée) ja nee !

Gin : bye bye !


	2. Chapter 2 Urusai

Je suis de retour pour la suite voici le chapitre 2 j'espère que vous aimerais j'ai essayé de le rendre le plus drole possible

Je déclare que les personnages de bleach ne sont pas a moi mais a tite kubo-sama

**Zanpakutô ( Oghici)**

_Zanpakutô Sode no shirayûki et zanpakutô ( Yhwach)_

Résumé :

- J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée ...Dit-elle penaude

- Hé ben comme tu le vois c'était une très mauvaise idée, moi qui avais réussi à faire cesser Inoué de me coller...

-Quoi ? Qu'est- ce que tu racontes? Tu savais qu'elle avait le béguin pour toi ?!

-Ah j'ai dis les dernier mots a voix haute... ben tempi. Oui bien sûr que je le savais, c'était une vraie douleur dans le cul, je ne suis pas aveugle ou stupide..

-Cela reste à vérifier ..

-Urusai chibi

...

CHAPITRE 2 Urusai

...

Toujours coincée dans la chambre d'Ichigo, enfin plus précisément sous le lit de celui- ci.

-Nee-san .

S'exclama le mode Soul pleurnichant en entrant dans la pièce, après avoir ouvert la porte de la chambre brusquement.

Ichigo mit sa main sur la bouche de Rukia pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait garder le silence.

**Hé mon roi profite en discrètement pour glisser tes mains dans son ..**

Urusai zanpakutô pervers

Kon fit le tour en continuant d'appeler Rukia avec des larmes de crocodile se déversant sur ses joues en tissus.

- Je paris que ce baka d' Ichigo est avec elle et il va en profiter pour ...non! Je dois vite trouver nee-san!

Il ressortit de l'endroit en claquant la porte.

- Temee.

Grogna le jeune homme une fois le lion en peluche sortit de la pièce.

-Maintenant fais moins de bruit fraise.

Déclara la petite Shinigami, avec un air supérieur.

-Hé c'est toi, midget, qui arrête pas de répliquer! Rétorqua la dite fraise.

- Je ne gueule pas imbécile!

Une coche apparut sur le front de la surnommée midget, et un poing percuta la tête du shinigami daiko '' Itaiii"

-Oi naine folle , regarde! Chappy vient de passer!

Dit le jeune homme.

-Où ça, où est il ?

Dit elle les yeux brillant de petites étoiles, à la recherche du lapin ( stupide )

**Dans ton cul ahahaha**

Urusai

Celui- ci pouffa de rire, devant la naïveté de la jeune femme ( pas si jeune), et la réplique stupide de son zanpakutô.

-Ahaha très drôle! Dit elle sarcastiquement en lui lançant un regard noir accompagné d'un autre coup sur la tête.

-Itai ma tête ..Hé je ne suis pas un punching ball!

- Oui ben c'est pas moi en tout cas qui me suis endormie et qui ai eu la tête qui a fini dans mon bol de miso! Dit elle sarcastiquement

-Oh non ne me rappelle pas ça ,la honte, en plus bien sur tu en as profité pour prendre une photo.

- C'était trop tentant, sourit elle.

- Tch mouai. En tout cas pour ma défense, j'ai du cavaler pour éviter Zaraki, puis j'ai dus assister a la réunion la plus inutile et chiante de toute ma vie, et toutes ces femmes gonflées d'hormones se sont mises à me coller comme de la super glu.

Oh et puis je savais bien que ton frère avait une idée derrière la tête depuis un bon moment déjà ,surtout que peu de temps avant il m'avait alpagué pour savoir quand je serais disponible pour des leçons particulières avec lui. " Leçons pour les nobles" mon cul oui! Il peut se les mettre là où le soleil brille jamais , je ne veux pas lui ressembler moi merci bien!

**Oooh j'imagine bien M shiba et sa cour, ahah! Oh mais attends c'est le bon plan, tu pourrais avoir autant de maîtresses que tu veux...**

Oghici envoya pleins d'images pas très catholiques dans l'esprit de son porteur.

Baka la ferme et arrête avec ces images salace ! Hurla ichigo dans son esprit.

**Oi hurle pas je ne suis pas sourd mon roi...**

...

il est 7h00 du matin cuicui cui ( pan pan ...plus de piaf )

Ichigo et Rukia venaient à peine de franchir les portes du seikamon menant au seireitei quand le jeune homme au cheveux orange sembla se geler sur place en regardant une affiche devant lui.

- RUKIA!

Gronda ichigo en pointant la photo grandeur nature sur l'affiche.

- Quoi?! Pourquoi tu cris comme ça?!

Demanda-t-elle les bras croisés en levant la tête vers ce que l'adolescent pointait .

Voyant enfin la photo, la fukutaicho de la division 13 déglutit. Cette image était une des photos de son nakama quelle s'était amuseé à prendre. Sur celle- ci, Ichigo était torse nue, semblant surpris par la photo. En dessous était écrit " Shiba Ichigo, un cœur à prendre".

Tout ce que Rukia Kuchiki réussit à dire était " Oh par kami ", les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? J'attends une réponse Rukia...

Dit- il en tapant du pied avec irritation.

- Oh euh c'est toi .

Dit celle- ci en essayant un léger sourire pour calmer l'énervement de son ami.

-Arigato je sais encore me reconnaître! Qui est le bakayaro qui a osé afficher une photo de moi dans le seireitei?!

...

Journal du seireitei

-ATCHOUM ... Éternua le vice capitaine de la division 9 et rédacteur en chef du journal.

-Tu t'es enrhumé Shû? Demanda Abarai Renji.

-Non mais je me sens comme si je devrais rapidement aller me planquer dans un trou de souris...Fuir pour ma vie.

-Ah tu dois culpabiliser d'avoir mis une photo d'Ichigo dans le seireitei ...ou alors c'est une intuition et il est devant l'affiche, auquel cas oui tu devrais fuir très rapidement, carotte ne vas pas apprécier.

...

Retour à Ichigo et Rukia devant la maudite affiche.

La petite brune le frappa à nouveau, cette fois à la cheville. '' Itai ''S'exclama celui-ci en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Ne jure pas baka tu es noble a présent, conduis toi comme tel! Nii -Sama te l'a déjà fais remarquer ...

-Alors là tu peux toujours croire que les saucissons poussent dans les saucissonier chibi , dit-il énervé ( cette phrase veut dire tu peux toujours rêver )

-Hein ...Dit Rukia confuse en cherchant le sens de sa phrase

-Laisse tomber tu comprendrais pas, marmonna le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges.

Puis une veine palpitante d'énervement surgit sur son front et la colère s'exprima dans ses paroles.

- Je vais le découper en tranches puis m'arranger pour qu'il souffre et le donner en pâture au Hueco mundo! Dit-il tout en s'imaginant faire cela avec une personne dont il ne connaissait pas le visage.

**En tout cas tu es trop sexy sur cette photo mon roi ahaha**

Urusai baka ..

La pression spirituelle démontra clairement sa colère grandissante en se mettant a tourbillonner autour de lui, puis il parla de nouveau .

-En plus mon nom de famille est KUROSAKI ! Aboya-t-il pendant qu'il faisait des confettis de l'image avec ses zanpakutô.

Soudain un mur se brisa et de la fumé les entoura, puis une voix grave s'exclama " Yo Ichigo viens te battre "

Une petite shinigami aux cheveux roses de la taille d'une jeune fillette surgit sur l'épaule du géant.

-Ichi ichi viens jouer avec kenny ..

-Oh non il manquait plus que lui! Pourquoi je ne suis pas rester couché moi?! Se plaignit-il, puis il grogna et détalla avec un shumpo qui ressemblait plus à un sonido, en laissant Rukia toujours pas remise du choque que la photo avait provoqué.

_Hum je comprends maîtresse, vous devriez vraiment essayer de l'avoir pour vous avant que ces chiennes en chaleur ne mettent le grappin sur lui. Et croyez- moi cela arrivera bientôt si vous ne vous bougez pas, déclara Sode no Shirayûki, le zanpakutô de Rukia._

Nani que dis-tu, Sode no Shirayûki ? Lui demanda la porteuse du zanpakutô blanc.

_Oh rien maîtresse, je suppose que j'ai trop traîné avec un de ses zanpakutô._

Quoi? Tu vas voir les zanpakutô d'Ichigo ?

_Oui je ne vous l'avait pas dis, depuis que vous avez donné vos pouvoirs presque en totalité a ce garçon, il existe un lien qui unit vos deux âmes, et il n' y a que les zanpakutô qui peuvent passer par ce pont._

Non, je n'étais pas au courant ...

_Ah vraiment je pensais vous en avoir parlé... au début son esprit zanpakuto effrayait la merde hors de moi, ses yeux sont si spéciaux! Mais niveau corporel il est comme son possesseur miam..._

Non mais ...

_Désolée maîtresse, il est tellement craquant que quand je suis avec lui, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est..._

Non mais ça suffit, je ne veux rien entendre de plus! Et je t'ai déjà demandé de me tutoyer.

Rukia coupa sa connection mentale avec Sode no Shirayûki, rouge comme une pivoine. Elle n'en revenait pas des mots que lui avait dits son esprit zanpakutô.

...

Ce fut aà ce moment là qu'Ichigo resurgit. Il attrapa sa main et partit en shumpo , jusqu'à la caserne 1 où ,manque de chance , Rangiku Matsumoto attendait devant les grandes portes.

-Ohayô Rangiku-san .

S'exclamèrent-t-ils tous les deux avec un peu de gêne, tout en se lâchant rapidement la main.

- Oh mais qui voilà, le fils de mon ancien capitaine!

Dit -elle avec un grand sourire en écrasant le jeune homme contre sa poitrine démesurée.

-Ran..mmm etouf, essaya de prononcer le shinigami orange.

-Rangiku -san, je crois que tu es entrain d'étouffer Ichigo. Dit Rukia avec froideur, en le retirant des bras de Matsumoto.

- Oh oups gomen Ichigo j'ai laissé ma joie l'emporter .Dit celle ci avec un grand sourire.

-Ca..ça va ,ne t'inquiète pas.

Dit-il en prenant de profondes inspirations pour récupérer son souffle.

-Ben en tout cas que faites-vous ici vous deux? Demanda avec curiosité la fukutaicho de Toshirô Hitsugaya.

-Hein? On est là pour la réunion, bien sûr ...S'exclama la petite brune, comme ci c'était l'évidence même.

-Euh quelle réunion? Je ne suis pas au courant qu'il y a une réunion aujourd'hui? Rangiku se gratta la tête en signe de réflexion.

-Quoi? Attends qu'est- ce que ça veut dire? Rhaaaa j'aurais pu faire autre chose de mon samedi...

**Oh oui comme chasser les éventuels petits amis de tes sœurs, tu aimes bien faire ça hein?**

Urusai c'est mon rôle, je suis leur grand frère.

**Mouais mais avoue que tu aimes les voir partir en courant après une des attaques de ton père pour jauger leurs force de combat.**

Bon d'accord c'est vrai j'ai apprécié de voir ce mec qui collait trop Yuzu s'enfuir en courant comme si il avait le diable aux fesses.

-Quoi par exemple? Te trouver une chérie ? Dit Rangiku malicieusement.

-Nonnnnnnnnnn, nia celui- ci avec ferveur.

-Ah ..donc tu es gay Ichigo !

-N'importe quoi, Urusai! Arrête donc de dire des conneries!

-ICHIGO TON LANGAGE ! Cria Rukia en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes.

-Itai .. dit- il en s'éloignant de la petite fukutaicho de Ukitake .

- Allons je te taquine fraise , le provoqua Matsumoto en souriant.

-Ne m'appelle pas fraise, mon prénom signifie celui qui protège ! Lui répondit Ichigo, visiblement vexé.

- Ah je trouve ça mignon moi...S'exclama la rousse sulfureuse.

Ichigo rougit.'' Pas moi '', cria-t-il.

- Oh qu'est- ce que je regrette de ne pas t'avoir connu tout petit! J'aurais pu t'embêter un peu plus!

Moi je remercie kami ...Pensa le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges.

**Oui c'est sûr on serait prématurément mort asphyxié par une paire d'air bags...Quoi que c'est une belle mort ça..**

Pervers détraqué, marmonna le maître du zanpakutô.

**Itai ne t'en mêle pas vieil homme, je parle avec mon roi .Le vieux Zangetsu venait de lui coller un coup sur la tête.**

-Ah je sais je vais me rendre à Karakura et demander à ton papa de me montrer les photos de toi, quand tu étais tout petit ...mm c'est un bon plan et ça fera prendre l'air à mon taicho et comme ça il reverra Isshin -san, il sera sans doute content!

- Non, il est en déplacement, tu ne le trouveras pas! Mentit Ichigo.

- Ben pourtant ce matin il était là , il a ouvert la clinique comme d' habitude., annonça innocemment Rukia.

-Urusai! Marmonna-t-il.

-Oooho, tu ne voulais pas que lui dise fraise gomen, dit elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

Lui prit une mine énervée, avec les sourcils froncés en croisant les bras , pas amusé du tout. Il détourna la tête.

- Tu boudes, Ichigo ...Ricana Rangiku

-Ichigo regarde moi '' flash '' Dit Rukia.

Voilà, Rukia avait encore utilisé l'appareil photo au moment même où Ichigo avait tourné le regard vers elle.

-Oi arrête avec ces maudites photos et rends moi mon appareil midget.

-Non non non... attrape-moi bakaaa !

Rukia se mit à courir dans tous les sens pour l'empêcher de la rattraper. Trop occupés à se chamailler, ils n'entendirent pas les mots de Matsumoto.

-Ah la la ils vont bien ensemble...le pire c'est qu'ils ne se rendent même pas compte de leur attirance l'un pour l'autre. Tiens, je prendrais bien un verre de saké moi.

Puis une fois la course poursuite finie par un Ichigo vainqueur, ce-dernier rangea son appareil dans son shihakhusho.

Donc Rukia et lui revinrent vers Rangiku avant que celle- ci ne parte.

Tous pris dans leur débat animé, ils ne virent pas arriver quelqu'un à l'attitude impassible, ses long cheveux bruns claquant à cause du vent contre son haori.

-Shizukha ni, gaki , annonça une voix trainante derrière eux. Ils firent tous un bond de surprise.

Ichigo regarda le noble, toujours égal à lui même.

-Kuchiki taicho, bonjour! Et au revoir Rukia , Ichigo à plus tard! Déclara Matsumoto en disparaissant.

-Oi Matsumoto ne va pas voir tu sais quoi chez moi ! Lui cria Ichigo.

-Tu ne la connais pas assez, ça se voit, soupira Rukia.

**Tiens voilà monsieur j'ai un balai profondément enfoncé dans mon cul.**

La ferme!

-Pour une fois tu es à l'heure gamin ...

-Oi arrête de dire que je suis un gamin. Tu oublis que je suis celui qui t'ai botté le cul!

-Urusai Ichigo .. Ohayô Nii sama! Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'as envoyé ce message? Demanda Rukia avec des yeux brillants d' admiration pour son frère.

Ichigo se renfrogna, en croisant ses bras avec air boudeur et agacé.

-Effectivement je suis celui qui te l'a envoyé ...Rukia, tu es la seule qui arrive à contenir la fougue de ce ...garçon. Kurosaki Ichigo, suis-nous .

-Oi Byakuya ...Oi!

Kuchiki Byakuya ignora totalement Ichigo, qui était à deux doigts de dire à celui- ci que ce n'était pas polis d'ignorer quelqu'un. Mais il préféra s'abstenir en croisant le regard de sa nakama qui lui promettait milles torture, si il osait dire quoi que ce soit sur son cher nii-sama.

Byakuya se retourna vers Rukia. Celle ci s'inclina devant son frère adoptif.

-Hai nii-sama tu peux partir devant, nous te rejoignons rapidement.

-Wakata Rukia, dit celui- ci en disparaissant d'un shumpo.

-Oi qu'est- ce qu'il me veut, à ton avis ? Demanda Ichigo.

Rukia ignora les paroles de son nakama.

-Urusai, ikimasu!

S'exclama-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras et en le traînant avec elle jusqu'au manoir Kuchiki.

...

- Ouais et là mon calvaire a commencé. Tiens, j'aurais encore préferé un combat avec Zaraki ou Ulquiorra, même lui était moins ennuyeux!

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi baka! Dit Rukia tout en fronçant les sourcils, pleine de reproches envers son camarade aux cheveux oranges.

- Je ne dis pas de conneries je le pense! Dit-il fermement.

-Bakamono ! Gronda-t-elle.

-Chibi...Itai Itai ma jambe! Je vais finir estropié tu sais, à force de me taper ici ! Grommela Ichigo.

-Bref j'aurais voulu faire ça plutôt que de passer un moment avec eux, c'était horrible même le vieux yamamoto était moins barbant...

-Urusai, c'était un honneur d'être en compagnie de ces personnes de haut rang.

-Un honneur mon cul oui! J'avais envie de les secouer comme des oranginas enfin presque tous ...franchement Rukia ces mecs ils rient seulement quand ils se brûlent ou quoi? ...

-Bakaaaaaa...! Cria Rukia

-Chut Kon risque de t'entendre! Rhha et puis laisse moi finir mon histoire! Grogna-t-il en la toisant.

-Même pas peur, répliqua Kuchiki Rukia.

-Urusai, dit-il.

...

Un Pokemon aux cheveux roses passa à la vitesse d'un éclair ...Ah non c'était Yachiru, la fukutaicho de la division 11, montée sur les épaules de son taicho en criant " Allé Kenny on va retrouver Ichi !"

Bien sur comme ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le sens de l'orientation, ils se dirigèrent dans le sens opposé d'où était leur proie favorite .

...

Il est 8h 00 du matin

Sans comprendre vraiment ce qui lui était arrivé une fois au domaine Kuchiki, Ichigo fut intercepté par une servante et poussé dans une pièce" Oi lâchez- moi, et que me voulez- vous ? " Il fut séparé de Rukia qu'on emmena dans une autre pièce .

Et très vite il se retrouva habillé différemment de comment il était arrivé. Il fut donc vêtu d'un vêtement qui ressemblait étrangement à son ancien bankai, avec sur ses épaules une sorte de blazer bordeaux foncé qui pourrait passer pour un haori, avec un sigle dessus. Une écharpe blanche dans le même tissu que celle de Byakuya fut mise autour de son cou, de façon classe .

-Voilà M. Shiba , Illéna a finit de vous vêtir! S'exclama une jeune servante avec un grand respect,ce qui amena une profonde grimace et un froncement de sourcil à Kurosaki Ichigo.

Cette femme se prend pour une elfe de maison, elle a du faire de Dobby dans Harry Potter son idole.

**Oui attention ne la contrarie pas, elle va se mettre la tête dans le four...quoi que ça serait drôle tu ne crois pas mon roi?**

Urusai baka, pff!

-Oi arrête toute cette merde avec moi, appelle moi simplement Ichigo, dit-il agacé.

-Non monsieur, cela serait une insulte, le maître des lieux M. Kuchiki n'apprécierait guère.

-Bah qu'est-ce que on s'en fou, Byakuya n'est pas ici ..rhha c'est n'importe quoi ces manières d'enfants de riches grr je déteste cela.

La servante lui sourit timidement puis sortit de la pièce en s'inclinant.

-Oi attend Illan..Illa oh bordel je sais plus son nom! Dit-il tout en l'appelant, mais elle avait déjà disparu.

Ichigo, frustré, se regarda dans le grand miroir. Il devait bien l'avouer, cet habit était très beau et bizarrement lui allait assez bien , mais il n'aimait pas cette image formelle que son apparence lui renvoyait.'' Est- ce que mon bankai me donnait cet air là aussi ?" Soupira-t-il en grimaçant devant son reflet. Il n'entendit pas quelqu'un se glisser derrière lui, et c'est seulement quand il vit le reflet de l'autre personne a ses cotés qu'il eut le souffle coupé.

Sode no Shirayûki, Zangetsu Oghici et Zangetsu le vieil homme les observaient par une fenêtre donnant sur le dehors du monde intérieur d'Ichigo. Bien sûr ,avant ils avaient fait de façon à ce qu'aucun de leur propriétaire ne puisse les entendre, puis tous les trois avaient soupirer, car leur maîtres étaient désespérants. Tous les deux l'un a coté de l'autre, avaient pourtant l'air d' un vrai couple.

_Si seulement ils s'avouaient leurs sentiments, ces deux là! Mais non, ils sont de grands imbéciles pfff!_

**Ouais tu as raison... oh attends j'ai une idée, que dirais-tu de forcer un peu le destin ? En plus ça va être amusant.**

_Oh oui de l'amusement je marche, on pourrait en profiter pour se venger un peu de la frustration qu'il nous font ressentir._

**Alors là on est fait pour s'entendre, Sode no Shirayuki ahaha on va bien s'amuser ...**

_Et moi, je crains le pire! S'exclama le vieil homme en soupirant profondément._

-Rukia tu es magnifique .. Ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de souffler en se retournant vers elle. Sa nakama etait habillée d'un yukata blanc avec des broderies de fleurs de Sakura de couleur or. Dans ses cheveux était attaché une fleur de cerisier rose, elle était légèrement maquillée ce qui donnait à ses yeux bleus violets encore plus d'intérêt .

-Arigato Ichigo, tu es très atti...beau aussi, dit-elle, rougissant un peu .

Rukia avait l'impression d'avoir un noble en face d'elle, ses vêtements le mettant en valeur et forçant le respect .

-Euh arigato ..Rukia peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi je dois porter ça ? Demanda Ichigo en se frottant la tête légèrement gêné, le rouge aux joues.

- Tu n'aime pas? Pourtant ça te va bien ... dit Rukia en souriant.

-Je n'ai pas dis ça. J'ai rien contre ces vêtements, mais de ne pas savoir pourquoi on est ici m'agace, déclara le jeune homme en triturant les bord de l'écharpe qu'il portait.

-Ichigo, promet-moi de rester calme, dit Rukia hésitante .

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je m'énerve? Est-ce qu'il y aurait une raison ? Demanda celui-ci en fixant son amie .

-Oui., à mon avis, tu vas être présenté, ce qui explique pourquoi tu as du te changer et moi aussi ..

-Nani, à qui? ..ohoo non, me dis pas que...

-Si Ichigo j'en ai bien peur...

-Non je refuse! Dit il en faisant un signe de croix avec ses bras.

-Tu n'as pas le choix! Nii- sama savait que cela arriverait tôt ou tard ..

-Mais je suis juste un humain et shinigami daiko ...

-Ichigo, qui est ton père?

-Ben, face de chèvre, plus connus comme Kurosaki Isshin, médecin au mœurs douteuses...

-Pff je veux dire, qui était-il avant au seireitei?

-Un mec qui se la coulait douce et qui laissait tout le travail à Toshirô. D'ailleurs, le pauvre, comment il a fait pour le supporter ...

-ICHIGO sois sérieux baka ...

-Tch d'accord, il était le taicho de la division 10 et je peux savoir en quoi ça me concerne?

-Tu as oublié quelque chose d'important, ton père est de famille noble et comme tu es son fils son sang coule en toi, donc tu es de sang noble aussi.

-Ouais super j'en suis heureux, dit- il en faisant une profonde grimace.

-Il n'y a pas que des inconvénient tu sais.

-Ah oui dis moi une seule bonne chose ..

-Ben j'ai eu nii-sama et je peux m'acheter tout les chappy que je veux ...Dit elle avec une étincelle dans les yeux

La façon de s'exprimer de la petite brune, amena un des rare sourires francs du jeune homme, un de ceux qui selon Rukia rendaient le visage d' Ichigo attrayant, ce qui lui était réservé rien qu'à elle.

-Wakata pour toi, mais pour moi c'est différent. Cela ne m'attire pas, mon but et mon désir c'est de te protéger! Hum, je veux dire la protection de tout le monde.

-Je le sais bien, dis-toi que c'est un mauvais moment à passer ,contente-toi de rester détaché, d'écouter et de prendre la parole seulement quand on te le demande ...

-Mouais, je suppose que je peux faire ça.

-Alors ikuzo Ichigo!

-Ikuzo midget ..

-Oi fraise je suis pas naine.

-Ah bon on dirait pourtant ...

-Baka..

De colère elle balança la première chose qui lui tomba sur la main, c'est à dire son chappy en peluche rose, qu'elle avait oublié dans la pièce. Elle récupéra discrètement le numérique...

-Rukia pousse cette chose immonde de mon visage ..Itai

-N'insulte pas chappy gamin.

-Oi revient ici fafnir! ( fafnir est la naine dans tara duncan )

-Comment tu m'as appelé poils de carottes?

-Fafnir mini pousse ..

-Temee baka.

Dans les couloirs du manoir Kuchiki , Rukia et Ichigo jouaient à leur jeu favori : se provoquer mutuellement.

Rukia qui était devant s'arrêta soudain brusquement

-Oi préviens-moi la prochaine fois! J'ai failli te rentrer dedans, on aurait eu l'air malin affalé l'un sur l'autre!

Il attendit une réponse mais comme il n'en reçut aucune de son amie, il haussa les épaules et décida de la dépasser, mais Rukia le retint par la main avant qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement de plus.

-Écoute Ichigo, tu vas rentrer dans la fosse au lion. Surtout fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire!

**Oi mon roi ça à l'air dangereux ...je peux venir? Allez, plus on est de fou plus on rit.**

Non merci, tu restes où tu es.

**Tu n'es pas drôle, j'aurais aimé décoincer tout ces culs serrés.**

Ichigo ne pu retenir un pouffement de rire, faites confiance à son zanpakutô pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire tout seul, fraise?

-Mon zanpakutô ...Attends tu m'as encore appelé fraise grr!

-Ah, il a dit quelque chose d'amusant?

-Oh oui ...

-Bon redresse toi, tiens toi la tête haute, ne baisse pas les yeux,... Purée Ichigo, tes zanpakutô fallait les laisser dans la pièce! Dit-elle en s'apercevant qu'il avait ses deux épées accrochées autour de sa taille. Heureusement celles -ci étaient scellées .

- Ben pourquoi ? Rhha j'ai vraiment pas envie de faire toute cette merde...

- Je sais, je sais arrête de grommeler. Vaut mieux pour toi que tu fasses bonne impression, car ce sont des vautours et ils ne vont faire qu'une bouchée de toi si tu ne leur convient pas.

-Vraiment ...Dit Ichigo en lançant un regard nerveux vers Rukia.

- Te rappelles-tu de ce qui s'est passé avec Ririchyo Kassumi- oji?

-Oui je me souviens très bien..Quoi me dis pas qu'ils sont ...

Il eut soudain l'envie de fuir très loin.

- Non je ne le dirais pas, alors allez redresse toi! Quasimodo, tu es tout tordu ...

-Oi qui est tordu?! Et m'appelle pas comme le bossu de notre dame...Dit il en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, un air sérieux sur son visage .

-Voila cette fois tu as la bonne attitude alors allons y...déclara Rukia.

-Ouai haut les coeurs allons voir les moutons de panurges...ils vont peut être bêler!

-Baka ahaha, dit Rukia en riant des âneries du garçon aux cheveux oranges.

Moins d'une minute après, ils étaient entré dans une grande salle où une trentaine de nobles étaient réunis. Ils observaient les deux nouveaux arrivant avec intérêt.

Par kami j'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de bidoche jeté à des carnivores affamés ..non rectification, devant des vieux à la recherche de ragots.

**Ahahaha mon roi tu es drôle ..mais attention tu vas te transformer en chappy ahahaha.**

Même pas drôle urusai baka.

- Est- ce l'enfant ? Demanda un vieux aux cheveux longs blancs comme Ukitake Jushirô.

Hé je suis majeur tu sais le vieux, je peux répondre moi même, dit mentalement Ichigo.

**Ahahaha...**

-Il l'est, Gengenyusai Kuchiki-sama, s'exclama Byakuya d'un ton neutre.

- Approchez mon garçon, quel est votre nom? Dit une vieille aux cheveux dorés un peu comme Izuru Kira.

Ichigo soupira mentalement et décida de montrer à tous sa bonne éducation, même s'il aurait préféré affronter une armée de hollows plutôt que d'être là.

Il s'inclina devant la vieille dame au visage souriant comme il l'avait appris quand il était à la petite école .

- Je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo Isshin Kaien ..enchanté de vous rencontrer, dit-il en essayant de ne faire passer aucune émotion.

Rukia regarda vers Ichigo, ses yeux exprimant de la surprise et Byakuya le regarda étrangement.

- Ichigo? Voilà un nom bien particulier pour un garçon, répondit un vieil homme au sourcil proéminent

- Allons Kassuki kassuji, ne comprenez- vous pas? Ses parents ont joué avec le nom lui même, c'est astucieux, dit un homme beaucoup moins vieux que la moyenne.

-Ashiru Shiba, remarque très pertinente. N'est- ce pas votre clan qui a été banni?

Ichigo curieux observa l'homme brun au yeux vert clairs. Il lui rappelait son père et devait donc être de la famille .

- En tout cas tu as l'air différent de Isshin -san. Mon neveux est-il toujours aussi, comment dire, exubérant? Et te donner comme troisième nom le prénom de ton cousin... cela ne m'étonne pas.

-En faite, j'ignorais il y a encore quelque mois que j'avais un troisième nom et que mon père faisait parti du clan Shiba. Et je viens d' apprendre à la seconde que mon troisième nom est celui de mon cousin, dit-il en se retenant de maudire son père a haute voix.

-Miss Kuchiki, M Kurosaki-Shiba, asseyez-vous ici, s'exclama une femme aux cheveux violets, qui lui rappelait Yoruichi Shiouin.

-Allons, Shiouin Callélia, ne sois pas si rigide. Venez plutôt ici vous deux, dit à nouveau l'homme du clan Shiba.

Ichigo et Rukia se jetèrent un regard et accordèrent à la demande du noble un réponse positive.

Une fois installé au coté de Rukia, Ichigo essaya de cacher son malaise d'être avec ces personnes de haut rang. Discrètement Rukia glissa sa main dans la sienne et leurs yeux se croisèrent, plongé l'un dans l'autre .

-Parlez nous un peu de vous .. êtes vous fiancé ?

Ichigo se retenu de lancé un " Nani "

Ptain qu'est- ce qu'ils sont curieux ...

**Pauvre petit roi sniff sniff**

La ferme

-J'ai étudié au lycée de Karakura pendant quatre ans et obtenu mon baccalauréat, c'est un diplôme humain. Mes parents m'ont tout appris ...et non je ne suis pas fiancé.

- Est il vrai que votre mère était une quincy ?

-Oui c'est vrai, ma mère était une quincy de sang pur, et d'après mon oncle une des meilleur .

-So kâ, lancèrent plusieurs nobles.

Rhha j'en ai déjà marre.

**Quand il y en a marre il y a malabar ...Pas de chance tu es coincé ici avec une bande de coincés oh j'ai fais une rime ahaha**

Urusai

- Nous aimerions savoir si ce que nous avons entendu , concernant les miracles que vous auriez accomplis, est vrai, dit kassuki kassuji.

Tch il ne peuvent pas parler normalement sans paraitre pompeux et orgueilleux!

**Hé ben non ..**

Pitié je pris pour qu'une attaque arrive maintenant..

**Raté le droit de rejouer ..même joueur joue encore.**

Tss Baka.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous appelez des miracles?

Il s'empêcha de froncer les sourcils mais son reiatsu augmenta.

Rukia pressa sa main pour l'inciter au calme et peu a peu, sa pression spirituelle se calma.

-Il paraît que vous avez aidé à sécuriser la soul society plus d'une fois ...dit un autre homme aux cheveux gris.

Aider mon cul, oui j'ai sauvé leur peau d'âne d'être massacrée...

**Ils devraient être plus reconnaissants pff**

-Effectivement. Monsieur Kassuji, je suppose que vous vous rappelez de l'histoire des bakudo et de la princesse Ririchyo kassumi oji, qui a part plusieurs fois manqué d'être assassinée... J'ai été son garde du corps personnel, pendant son séjour Karakura .

-Oh c'était vous...s'exclama le vieil homme, en grognant presque.

-Ashino -sama, nous devons beaucoup à ce jeune homme. La défaite des Bounts, d' Aizen Sosuke , de Ginjo Kugo et aussi la destruction de Muramasa, vous vous souvenez, le zanpakutô dont vous n'avez pas pu vous débarrasser. Et plus récemment bien sûr, la mort de Yhwach, le seigneur des quincy...

Déclara Byakuya avec son ton égal.

Plusieurs nobles restèrent sans voix devant ces révélations sur le potentiel du jeune Shinigami.

Oi je rêve, Byakuya a pris ma défense! Itai ...pourquoi tu me pinces, baka?

**Ben, tu n'allais pas dire pince moi?**

Non, débile profond..

**Ah bon, j'ai cru mon roi. En tout cas... j'avais envie de le faire.**

Tch..

- Euh très bien. Quel est votre but maintenant, jeune homme? Demanda la vieille dame blonde.

- C'est simple. Je veux faire en sorte que plus personne ne souffre à cause des hollows, et s'il le faut je donnerai ma vie sans hésiter pour protéger tout le monde.

-Voila des paroles sages, vous parlez comme un véritable Shinigami, dit un homme encore plus vieux.

Après cela les nobles ne lui adressèrent pas la parole plus , donc Ichigo et ses zanpakutô firent un jeux mentalement et furent rejoint par Sode no Shirayûki, ce qui surprit Ichigo. Trois heures plus tard, le frère de Rukia raccompagna les nobles a la porte du manoir .

Ichigo poussa un profond soupir et bailla.

- Bravo, tu t'en es bien tiré! Lui dit Rukia en souriant en lui pressant la main puis l'enleva de sa main.

-Ouais c'est ça, c'était l'horreur! Et qu'est- ce qu'il sont curieux...au faite en partant il y en a un qui m'a dit que je recevrais des demandes pour me lier, ça veut dire quoi?

-Baka, ça veut dire te fiancer! Dit Rukia en riant.

-Quoi?! Mais mais non je ne veux pas!

- Trop tard fraise ..

- Urusai chibi..

Byakuya entra à nouveau dans la pièce toujours sans refléter aucune émotion, tel le parfait Kuchiki qu'il était.

- Je dois vous féliciter Kurosaki-Shiba, vous leur avez fait bonne impression.

-So kâ! Euh Byakuya, merci d'avoir rendu cette conversation moins dure.

-Do itashimashite ...il va de soit que vous et ma sœur êtes invités pour le repas de ce soir.

Rukia ne laissa pas le temps à Ichigo de dire quoi que se soit ''

- Très bien nous serons là ce soir nii-sama! C'est avec plaisir que nous partagerons ton repas!

Elle s'inclina et Ichigo hocha la tête. Ils sortirent et Ichigo s'apprêtait à aller se changer quand Rukia l'arrêta.

-Non, viens habillé comme cela.

-Mais si je me salis ?

-Ben ne te salis pas alors.

-Tu en as de bonne toi! Pff bon d'accord, où allons nous?

- Voir mon taicho et on y va en shumpo!

Dix minutes après, seireitei division 13

Kyone et Sentaro plus excités que jamais surgirent devant Ichigo et Rukia.

-Kuchiki-san , Shiba-san, quel plaisir de vous voir! Wouah vous êtes bien habillés .. babillèrent les deux excités.

- Oi vous pouvez pas vous calmer un peu vous deux? Kyone ,Sentaro, c'est bien ça? S'exclama-t-il exactement comme son cousin le faisait pour gérer les deux, sans même le savoir.

Rukia sourit . Il lui rappelait tellement Kaien, ayant le même caractère. Et avec les cheveux plus longs, Ichigo lui était presque identique .

-Oh Ichigo-kun , Rukia-chan, Konnichiwa! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite? Annonça Ukitake Joshiro avec un sourire de bienvenu.

-Ukitake-taicho ,Konnichiwa! Dit Rukia en s'agenouillant devant son capitaine

-Ukitake-san, Konnichiwa, dit le jeune homme, en hochant la tête.

-Relève toi voyons ,Rukia! Tu vas tacher ta belle tenue. Mais toi aussi tu es bien habillé, Ichigo -kun.

-Euh oui. Comment allez-vous, Ukitake-san?

-Très bien, merci Ichigo-kun.

-Taicho, je suis venue pour vérifier mes papiers et montrer à Ichigo des photos de Kaien -dono.

-Kaien-dono? Demanda Ichigo, surpris du qualificatif que Rukia employait pour parler de celui-ci.

- Ah Ichigo-kun, Kaien qui était ton cousin faisait partit de mon escadron, il était mon fukutaicho ...

-Oh je ne savais pas. Mon père a encore omis de me le dire. Tout comme quand il m'a dis mon troisième nom, il ne m'a pas précisé qu'il est, euh, était apparemment mon cousin.

-Tu veux dire que tu portes également le nom de Kaien ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai failli m'appeler ainsi, mais ma mère n'a pas voulu. Oui j'ai trois nom; Ichigo Isshin Kaien. J'ai vérifié mon acte de naissance et c'est écrit dessus. Pourquoi je n'ai jamais été curieux de vérifier avant, ça j'en sais rien...

-So kâ ..

-Viens Ichigo, dit Rukia en lui attrapant le bras. Ils n'entendirent pas les paroles que murmura Joshirô en direction du ciel.

-Tu es parti mon cher Kaien et tu as fais venir a nous ton cousin. Il te ressemble tellement... Arigato et je parle au nom du seireitei.

Rukia fit rentrer Ichigo dans une pièce avec de nombreux livres et albums. Elle chercha une date bien précise et prit un album.

-Ichigo viens voir, dit-elle en s'approchant de la table et déposant le gros album dessus. Puis elle s'assit, le jeune Shinigami l'a rejoignit et s'assit prés d'elle.

-Regarde Ichigo c'est lui Shiba Kaien, frère ainé de Kukaku et Ganju ( Iwate ). Il a été mon mentor, il m'a apprit à me servir de Sode no Shirayûki

-Mais on dirait...

-Toi ?

-Oui comment je peux lui ressembler autant comme si on était frère c'est étrange non?

-Ben tu as les cheveux orange lui était brun , et vos yeux sont différents aussi. Kaien avait les yeux bleu verts, les tiens sont marrons ambres...

-Oi mon vieux est sur cette photo, regarde Rukia! Ne lui répète pas, mais il était mieux avant non...?

-Oui j'avoue, ahahaha c'est pas bien de se moquer!

-pfahahahahahaha

-Ichigo arrête ahahahaha

-Pff franchement tu vois sa tête de maintenant et celle d'avant mouahahahah

...

Karakura

-ATCHOUMMM

-Papa tu es malade ? Demanda Yuzu

-Tu es dégoûtant face de chèvre tu as éternué sur moi beurk...S'exclama Karin!

...

Une fois leurs crise de fou rire calmé, Rukia regarda Ichigo et se mit à lui raconté comment Kaien -dono lui avait fait retrouver le sourire après avoir été adoptée par la famille Kuchiki et ignorée par son nii sama. Puis elle raconta la mort de Kaien, les larmes aux yeux .

-Rukia, écoute moi, tu n'y es pour rien. Je comprends que tu as souffert, mais Kaien t'as laissé son cœur non ?

-Oui comment tu sais- cela?

-Par ce que c'est ce que j'aurais certainement dit...Alors il n'est pas mort, il vit en toi, pour toujours, dit-il en lui essuyant du pouce les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage .

-Il m'a fallu longtemps pour le comprendre, ma mère aussi vit en moi elle m'as confié son cœur aussi. Tu sais, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je ne voudrais pas laisser mon cœur à quelqu'un d'autre que toi, Rukia, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Ichigo ..

-Ne dis rien, allons viens, laissons le passé là où il ets et avançons vers l'avenir ...Shinigami

-Pas shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia! Dit elle en se levant et en rangeant le livre, puis lui sourit.

Après avoir déjeuner en compagnie de Ukitake joshirô et Sentaro et Kyone que Ichigo a du calmer, quand ils ont eu le malheur d'entendre que le jeune homme avait pour troisième nom Kaien .

Rukia en avait profité pour faire une photo avec Ichigo prise par Kyone. Celui-ci avait grogné pour la forme puis s'était prêté au jeu, ayant même pris une photo avec Ukitake joshirô.

-Rukia rends moi mon numérique maintenant s'il te plait.

-Non j'ai pas envie...fraise.

-Rukiaaaaa!

Une course poursuite eut lieu autour du bassin de koi pour le plus grand amusement de Ukitake et les rires des autres qui assistaient à la scène.

Un grand soleil brillait dans les rues du Seireitei, il était 14h00.

Alors qu'il discutait tranquillement de choses et d'autres, tout en marchant dans les rues du gotei 13, Ichigo raconta à Rukia comment le vieil homme c'était fait passer pour son zanpakutô et lui avait scellé une grande partie de son énergie spirituelle.

-Comment est-ce possible? C'est bien bien la première fois que j'entends cela ...

-Oui, et comme par hasard, il fallait que cela tombe sur moi pfff...

Soudain un troupeau de femmes Shinigami qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant les entoura, riant comme des dindes.

**Oi mon roi attention il y a un lâché de hyènes en chaleurs par ici.**

Baka ..rit Ichigo

-Oh regardez c'est lui le sauveur! Ben qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec cette gamine? Minauda une blonde de grande taille.

-QUOI?! Cria Rukia.

-Rukia, Rukia écoute moi, elle n'a pas voulu dire ça n'est-ce pas? Dit il en regardant la fille avec colère et une grimace.

-Euh ben..

-Ma kami il est si beau, comme sur l'affiche!

-Shiba Ichigo le nouveau noble!

-Oi qu'est- ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda Ichigo, clairement agacé.

-Tu es célibataire non? Tu veux sortir avec moi? Lui demanda une fille au cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus.

-Hein? Quoi? Non! Et arrêtez, je ne suis pas un bout de viande!

- Ohoo il a fait un blague ..

**Ahahahaha tu es dans la merde ...**

Urusai BAKA BAKA

Du coté de Rukia, Sode noSshirayûki venait de rentrer en contact avec sa porteuse.

_Maîtresse voulez vous que je leur apprenne qu'elles n'ont aucun droit sur lui, vu qu' il vous appartient?_

Nani? Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Sode no Shirayûki?

_Ben oui il faudrait un extincteur pour calmer leurs hardeur à ces harpies..._

SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!

_Rukia, à trop attendre que vous vous decidiez l'un ou l'autre, vous allez finir par vous en mordre les doigts! Immaginez que Orihime trouve un moyen de se rendre importante a ces yeux?_

Non ça n'arriveras pas Ichigo l'aime comme une sœur..

_Peut être mais il a 18 ans c'est un homme ..._

-Rhaaa j'ai dis lâchez- moi je vais m'énerver ! Dit entre ses dents Ichigo.

-Non Ichigo ne fait pas ça, lui dit Rukia en poussant une fille châtain foncé qui s'était approché trop prés de son nakama au gout de Rukia.

-Hé, ne me pousse pas la naine!

-Pardon ?! Demanda Rukia en se retournant vers la femme.

-Alors là tu n'aurais pas du ...S'exclama Ichigo avec un sourire goguenard.

Dans le seireitei il y eut un éclat de pression spirituelle énervée et une autre très en colère, des cries de frayeur furent entendus ainsi qu'un ricanement.

**La chasse aux dindes gloussantes est ouverte ouaiiii**

Des dindes ? hein ouai tu les a bien cernéés.

Le soir arriva rapidement et comme convenu Ichigo et Rukia se rendirent au manoir Kuchiki.

Byakuya et Rukia étaient engagé dans une conversation qui ennuyait Ichigo, qui lui n'arrêtait pas de baille" à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Le repas fut servi, les deux Kuchiki entendirent un" plouf'. Le visage du jeune Shinigami venait de tomber dans son bol de soupe de miso.

Rukia sans perdre de temps sorti l'appareil photo de son kimono et " flash ", immortalisa le moment.

-WAAAAAH ça brûuuule! Dit le garçon en relevant la figure dégoulinante de soupe et toute rouge.

Les servants qui passèrent dans les couloirs au même moment et qui n'avaient pas entendu des rires dans ces lieux depuis des années manquèrent d'avoir une crise cardiaque...

...

-Ahaha je me souviens de ton cri très masculin ...

-Ce n'était pas drôle midget! Je suis sûre, c'est parce que la nuit d'avant je n'avais pas fermé l'oeil.

-Oh l'excuse pourrie, fraise!

-Rhaaa m'appelle pas comme ça et je te dis que...oh puis tu me saoule à la fin ...chibi

-Baka de fraise..

-Ouai bon, la voie est libre que penses-tu de se barrer de là ?

-Mais on va nous remarquer ?

-Alors là je m'en fou.

Suite à ces paroles, il abandonna son corps sous son lit puis attrapa Rukia presque automatiquement dans ses bras et partit en shumpo par la fenêtre laissée ouverte.

-Ou va-t-on? Demanda Rukia, se sentant a l'aise d'être contre le torse musclé d'Ichigo

-Loin d'ici ...Dit il en plongeant ses prunelles dans celles de Rukia.

...

Voila c'est la fin du chapitre 2 .. questions est- ce que je finalise ma fanfic dans le chapitre 3 ? Un grand merci!

s'il vous plait n'oubliez pas de me laisser une appréciation et un grand merci a ma bêta reader TsumiTsukiko


	3. Chapter 3 Nouveau Sentiment

je sais celà fais un moment, que vous attendaient mes mise a jour, soyez patient je vais commencer par celle ci et je mettrais, a jours les autres progressivement.

Merci a tout ceux qui me laisse, des commentaire sa fait plaisir.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mes sont a Tite Kubo -Sama

...

Chapitre 3 Nouveau Sentiment

...

Il faisait nuit la lune était plaine.

Loin, de Karakura dans un parc desert ,de toutes âme qui vives il se posa et deposa Rukia au sol .

-Ouf ils nous ont pas suivis ses pots de colle .Murmura Kuchiki Rukia soulager

-Tu veux dire les super glue oui , et puis d'abord où ont ils tous eux, mon adresse?S'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux orange brillant avec agacement

-Il y a du avoir une fuite , dans ton dossier! Répondit Rukia songeuse.

-Nani quelle dossier ?..qui ose tenir, un dossier sur moi . Demanda t'il une veine palpitante sur son front.

-Le père noël ou la fée des dents .Lui répondit Rukia avec un sourire sarcastique.

C' était repartit ,comme disaient leurs amis, leurs chamaillerie de vieux couple

-Toi tu traîne trop avec inoué !s'exclama t'il

-Pff fraise baka!dis la brune

-Chibi ! lança le shinigami daiko en appuyant bien sur le surnom a la prononciation

-Baka ! repondit Rukia en criant

-Midget folle .grogna Ichigo mi amusé

-Tête de carotte .Se moqua la fukutaicho de la division 13

-Rhaaa Urusai .S'exclama la dite carotte avec un faux agacement

-Un point Kuchiki .dis la brune triomphante

-Noo un point fortement Kurosaki-shiba Ichigo

-Des tes rêves Berry tan. Dis entre ses dent Rukia

-Non pas dans mes rêves .Répondit il avec sérieux

-Dans tes cauchemard alors . Répliqua t'elle irrité

t'il amusé

-Baka de tête d'orange. Répondit elle joueuse

-Oh regarde Midget un elephant rose '' Itaiiiii ' Pour toutes réponse la dite midget venait de lui donner un coup de pied dans le tibia

-Baka je sais que sa n'éxiste pas .Au fait c'est tu dansé Ichigo ?

-Nani ?c'est quoi ,cette question ..Biensur que je ,sais danser.Répondit le jeune homme toucher dans sa fièreté.

**Ouais vas y montre, nous comment tu danse ,comme un pied mon roi**. Ricana Zangetsu Oghici

Urusai. Répondit Ichigo a son a Oghici Zangetsu

-Ben c'est dommage, il n'y a pas de music. Dit celui- ci avec non chalence

-Pff je m'endoutais que tu te dégonflerait ...je sais tu n'as cas chanté! S'exclama victorieuse Rukia.

-Moi chanté ?Dit il surpris, par la demande de sa nakama.

-Non le pape , biensûr toi baka tu vois quelqu'un ,d'autre que nous deux ici ? Demanda t'elle

-Hé chibi . Itaiiii .Elle lui donna un coup de pied ,qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber, tête la première dans l'herbe

-Ne m'appel, pas petite fraise .Tu n'as cas jouer de la musique ,comme pendant le concour . Dit elle avec toujours le pied au dessus, de la tête du garçon qui marmonner des insultes .

Celui -ci réussis a s'extraire du pied de Rukia et se releva rapidement " garce je manger de l'herbe par ta faute " .Dit il en crachant parterre.

-Et puis d'abord j'ai pas ma guitare sur moi là , me reparle de cette soirée j'ai vraiment faillis commettre des meutres.

-Ah bon tu n'as pas apprécier, avoir ton fan club te poursuivre ? S'amusa la brune en le disant la seul réponse quelle reçu, fut une grimaçe de dégout du jeune homme au cheveux orange.

-Oi comme je, te l'ai expliqué il a était dure, de les semmer et Renji ce " Temee" leurs a dis au moins, trois fois ou je me trouvé.

-Ouais je te crois dis plutot que tu as fais des choses avec une d'entre elle .Dit elle en le taquinant elle réussis merveilleusement Ichigo devient rouge pivoine.

-Mais non non je te, jure que non il n' y a que... rhha ,Laisse tomber . Gronda t'il en baissant la tête sa longue frange cachant ses yeux .

...

Deux mois avant Sereitei il est 20h00

Un seikamon s'ouvrit au sereitei Ichigo se posa au sol en lachant sa nakama qui était sous son bras.

-Je déteste cette espèce de truc il nous a encore attaquer rhhha. Dit Ichigo le poing lever au ciel de mécontentement

Un jeune homme au cheveux lumineux pesta contre un clown sadique qui en voulait a sa peau pour des expérimentation .

Une enseigne avait était installé au dessus du centre d'entrainement de la division 10 " Concour de guitar " pour l'occasion transformer en salle de concert la responsable Matsumoto Rangiku.

Tout les shinigami était réunis pour cette fête spécial organiser par l'association des femmes shinigami.

-Rukia ..peut me dire pourquoi tu m'as traînais ici? et surtout pourquoi tu en voulus que j'enmène ma nouvelle guitare? .Soupira pour la énième fois le shinigami .

-Regarde au dessus de toi !S'exclama la petite brune

- Ah ... Concour de guitar .Lut Ichigo a voix haute

-Ah non Rukia tu verux me faire jouer devant tout le monde ..attend un seconde le prix n'aurait par un rapport avec ton maudit lapin

-N'insulte pas chappy manant et oui le premier prix sa nouvelle collection de livre chappy

-Je l'aurais parier , donc j'ai pas le choix car tu m'as déjà inscrit ! Constata le garçon au cheveux orange.

-Ouais fraise . Dit avec amusement la fukutaicho de ukitake joshirô en observant son ami qui avait repris son air renfrogner habituel.

Quelque minutes plus tard des sifflement , des cris ...des petites culotte, des roses voler en direction de la scène.

-Je vois que vous êtes tous dans l'ambiance, ce soir sans plus attendre veuillez accueillir nos participant Abarai Renji, Hisagi Shûhei, Izuru Kira, Kurosaki -Shiba Ichigo .

Il y eu un tonnerre d'applaudissement des sifflement et des " Shiba Ichigo je veux un enfant de toi "

Celles qui avait osé dire celà se reçurent ,mystérieusement des verres d'eau en pleine tête

Le jeune homme devenu rouge pivoine " Alors Ichigo tu as du succés dis donc donjouant " Ricana renji suivit par les autres participant .

- La ferme Renji .Gronda Ichigo de mauvaise humeur en maudissant Rukia

-Sans plus attendre voici notre premier participant madame et monsieur veuillez applaudire Abarai Renji qui vas nous jouer Bb brune Nico teen love.

A la fin il y eu des applaudissement qui retentirent

-2ème candidat Hisagi Shûhei Peps Liberta

Les shinigami applaudirent a nouveau avec enthousiame .

-3ème candidat Izuru Kira qui joueras sonate du clair de lune (lullaby ) allé encourager le

Des applaudissement retentires a nouveau .

-4ème candidat vous le connaissez tous c'est le plus jeune de tous nos candidat veuillez accueillir Kurosaki -Shiba Ichigo qui vas nous jouer de One Ok Rock The begining.

Ichigo saisit sa guitar électrique et envoya son traque promener et monta sur scène

**Vas y déchire tout mon roi .L'encouraga Oghici l'un de ses zanpakutô**

Il commença a jouer ses première notes, puis un fin sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres au fure et mesure que ses doigt faisait sonner sa guitare de façon, comme il le souhaitais il balançé sa guitare en rythme ,son corp suivant le mouvement et mentalement, chanter la chanson accompagné par ses Zanpakutô .

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle restèrent accrocher au jeune homme jouant sur scène qui avait fermer les yeux .

-I ..Ichigo -Kun joue, vraiment tres bien .Lança Ukitake les yeux agrandis de surprise

-Ichigo .Murmura Rukia les yeux brillant, avec des étoile en regardant son nakama avec admiration.

-Kurosaki se débrouille .Lança Toshirô

-Tu rigole shiro-chan il assure .Dis Hinamori momô

-Hé ben qui pouvait savoir que ichigo -Kun etait bon en music .Dis kyoraku -soutaicho

-Rukia-chan .Demanda Nanao

-Je ne le savais pas non plus, il a jamais jouer devant moi en tout cas . Elle pris l'appareil photo " Flash " en le prenant alors que il demarer le dernier couplé .

Byakuya Kuchiki remarqua les yeux, brillant de sa soeur en direction du garçon alors une idée germa dans son cerveau.

Le morceau pris fin et ichigo ouvra les yeux etonné d'entendre un tonnerre d'applaudissement et des " encore , encore " Il se passa la main derrière la tête signe de sa nervosité actuel .

Il descendit de scène après avoir debranché la guitare de l'emplis et essaya de rejoindre là table ou se trouve Rukia

Donc évita les yiène enrager, doux surnom donner par Oghici zangetsu puis partit en shumpo n'attendant, pas le résultat des vôtes .

Renji l'intercepta " Oi depuis quand tu joue ainsi pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ? " Demanda t'il en colère .

-C'est pas beau d'être jaloux que dirais Byakuya. lui lança sarcastiquement Ichigo

Rukia le rejoins après une demie heure les bras croisé avec colère tenant le prix du gagnant serré contre elle en lui souriant lui raconta pourquoi il avait du fuir.

...

-Alors chante pour moi Ichigo . Dit elle ses yeux l'implorant

-Wakata mes ne te moque pas . C'est moi qui l'ai ecris sa s'appel Kawaranai Kotoba . Annonça t'il doucement.

Il pris une profonde inspiration ,se rapprocha Rukia puis d'une voix hésitante au début puis claire et douce entonna, la chanson il saisit les mains de rukia , dans les siennes l'approcha de lui et se mis a valser avec elle, sous la lumière du clair de lune.

Rukia ne l'interrompis pas, elle ecouta avec intention chaque ,mots chanter par son nakama..? non il était telement plus que cela pour elle, leurs liens était tres fort au delà de l'amitier .

Elle se laissa emporter par cette valse improvisé , Ichigo avait une voix mélodieuse et danser merveilleusement .

Ni l'un ni l'autre trop concentré, l'un sur l'autre n'ont vus Rangiku planqué qui les pris en photo avec un grand sourire " Voila le prochaine photo de la prochaine édition du journal du seireitei " Puis elle disparut pour retourné au seireitei ( dommage elle vas manquer le meilleur )

A la fin de la chanson , ils restèrent l'un et l'autre coller mains dans les mains Rukia se mis sur la pointe des pied et Ichigo comprenant ,ce quelle avait l'intention de faire se pencha leurs lèvres furent pressé l'une contre l'autre , le jeune homme la souleva pour approfondir leurs baiser.

Sous le clair de lune les deux shinigami, c'était échanger leurs premier baiser

Un homme brun pris une photo les larmes ,aux yeux et sortit une immage dans sa poche et marmonna des choses incompréhensible un autre blond a chapeau rayé et un chat noir souriez amusé.

...

Voila je pourais mettre fin ici a cette fanfic , voulez vous une suite merci a Tsumi Tsukiko ma bêta reader.

Bye bye

ja nee


End file.
